villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frankini
Frankini is the main antagonist of the Henry Danger special Live And Dangerous. He's a social media host who wants to gain the largest number of social media followers in Swellview. Live And Dangerous, Part 1 Frankini is introduced in a video message sent to the Man Cave. Henry and Charlotte instantly recognize him from his social media videos and channel. Ray doesn't know who Frankini is, much to Ray's dismay. Frankini tells Kid Danger and Captain Man that they were invited to his party on Saturday. Henry remembers that he has to babysit Piper on Saturday, so Charlotte volunteers to do it for him. Henry and Ray agreed, and the two went to Frankini's party. Kid Danger and Captain Man show up to the party, but are initially unable to enter. When they are able to enter the room, they find no one there. Frankini then swoops down, upside-down, and taps them both on the shoulders. He flies up before they can see him, and does this again. He jumps down and introduces himself. Frankini says that the party was next Saturday, and introduces them to his assistant, Goomer. Goomer shows them Frankini Bottoms, which were a new type of long underwear that Frankini says he was going to put on male models that hadn't shown up. Kid Danger and Captain Man agree to do the modeling, and they put on the underwear. Meanwhile, Charlotte was arrived is at Henry's house to babysit Henry's younger sister, Piper, who was watching pimple popping videos. Jake and Siren Hart both left Charlotte to watch Piper. Kid Danger and Captain Man get the underwear on and ask Frankini why the underwear has batteries. Frankini doesn't answer, and instead has them stand in a certain spot. He then activates a machine that turns on the pants. Henry and Captain Man suddenly realize that they can't move. Frankini explains that he was trying to break the record for the most amount of people watching the livestream, so when he activated the pants, he is able to control the actions of Captain Man and Kid Danger. He can now control what they say and do, and when they hit 10 million viewers, he'll force them to take off their masks and reveal their true identities. Until then, he decided to have a little fun with them, and forced the two heroes to humiliate themselves on the air, and sing Three Little Maids right before Part 1 comes to a close. Part 2 Picking up where Part 1 left off, Jasper shows up at Henry's house to hang out with Charlotte and Piper. Piper gets an alert that Frankini is doing a livestream. (She subscribed to Frankini's channel.) She opens it up and they see Captain Man and Kid Danger with Frankini, who was still controlling their actions with his Frankini-Bottoms. Frankini tells his viewers that Captain Man and Kid Danger would be re-enacting a dramatic scene from a movie called A Swim to Forget. Kid Danger and Captain Man do this, with the audience unaware that their actions were being controlled by Frankini using a machine. This leaves Piper, Charlotte, and Jasper confused. Frankini makes Captain Man and Kid Danger tell their audience that once they reach 10 million viewers, they will take off their masks and reveal their true identities. Piper, Charlotte, and Jasper are all shocked by this, knowing that they would never reveal their identities to the world. Charlotte pulls Jasper to the front porch. She tells Jasper that she'll go to the Man Cave and get help from Schwoz, and tells Jasper to stay with Piper. Jasper goes back to the house, and Piper calls Sidney because he knew how to make fake pimples, and if she livestreamed a huge pimple getting popped, it could take viewers away from Frankie, and Frankini wouldn't get to 10 million viewers. Charlotte enters the Man Cave, where Schwoz was watching the livestream. Charlotte notices something weird with Kid Danger and Captain Man's eyes, and Schwoz sees a machine on the far right of the livestream, which he recognizes as a domitron. A domitron was a machine that could be used to control someone's actions when they were wearing an article of clothing. Oliver and Sidney show up to Piper's house, and they have a bunch of makeup supplies to create a giant zit to attach to Jasper's neck. Frankini has reached nine million viewers, and his assistant, Goomer, alerts Frankini that the number was dropping fast due to another livestream, where Piper was telling her audience to stop watching Frankini because she was going to pop the biggest zit in mankind. Frankini decides to be even more disgusting to reclaim his audience and tells Goomer to get the worms. Frankini shows his audience a bunch of worms, and puts them in a food processor. He puts the worm mixture on a plate, and serves it to Captain Man and Kid Danger, who are forced to eat it. Schwoz is quickly working on a way to stop the domitron from working. He starts working on a way to shut off the power in Swellview. Frankini hits 10 million viewers, and Jasper and Piper run to the computer. Kid Danger and Captain Man slowly begin to take off their masks, when Schwoz cuts the power. The domitron stops working and Kid Danger and Captain Man regain their ability to move on their own accord. They blow a bubble and this gives them back their regular pants. Charlotte calls and tells him what happened. Jasper then calls and tells them to bring Frankini to their house. Piper livestreams the pimple popping, obtaining over 11 million views, and she pops it. The fake pimple goo then explodes all over Frankini, tied up on the floor. Trivia *Error: When Schowz knocked out the power in Swellview, Drex should have been freed (This happens later in Back to the Danger) *Frankini has proven to be a serious threat to the heroes, as he almost reveals Captain Man and Kid Danger's idenities to the city. In fact, he would have succeeded if Schowz hadn't knocked out the power just it time. Making him one of their most dangerous enemies and one of the few times a villain came close to being victorious. *He can be considered an Anti-Villain since he was willing to help the heroes fight Go-Bro in Captain Man-kini Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Henry Danger Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Abusers Category:Weaklings Category:Wrathful Category:Inmates Category:Anti-Villain Category:Master of Hero Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Brainwashers Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains